¿Dónde está Katniss?
by AndieDiggory
Summary: Todo lo que pueda decir en este sumario fastidiaría la historia. Historia y personajes originales propiedad de Suzanne Collins.
1. Introducción

Mi vida era perfecta, no tengo otra forma mejor de definirla. Vivía tranquilo en La Aldea de los Vencedores, en la casa que me asignaron al ganar los traumáticos Juegos del Hambre. Me casé con Katniss Everdeen, el amor de mi infancia, el amor de mi vida.

Teníamos casi treinta años cuando decidimos tener nuestro primer hijo, de hecho, hace apenas un año, fue concebida la pequeña Freesia Primrose Meelark Everdeen, a la que llamamos cariñosamente Freesy. Ciertamente, me costó convencer a Katniss, yo quería tener un bebé en cuanto se restaurara el Distrito 12, ella no se sentía segura a pesar de todos los avances. Finalmente cedió a mis deseos y poco a poco a ella también le ilusionó. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada simplemente rompí a llorar, y Katniss conmigo. No creo haber vivido un momento más feliz en mi vida, a excepción del día en que Katniss por fin correspondió mi amor, como el día en que acuné a la recién nacida Freesy en mis brazos. Era realmente pequeña, aunque estaba sana, nació un poco más pequeña de lo habitual, y era extremadamente blanca. Sus enormes ojos grises se clavaron en mí con tremenda inteligencia, acababa de nacer y ya me miraba fijamente a los ojos; recuerdo como rozaba su pelito negro, apenas una pelusilla, y como amaba cada latido de su corazón, cada respiración de mi pequeño bebé.

Todo iba bien… Todo iba tan bien…

Freesy cumplió un mes en Mayo y ahora cumplirá dos meses dentro de unos días, no tengo el valor de celebrarlo, de hecho, casi no me tengo en pie. La única forma que tengo de dormir es a través de inyecciones, ni siquiera las pastillas me hacen efecto. Tampoco consigo comer, la comida no pasa por mi garganta y, cuando lo hace, suelo vomitarla al poco tiempo. Estoy tan sumamente tenso que me duele todo el cuerpo, y se me agarrotan todos los músculos. Quiero mantenerme entero por Freesia, pero a veces cuando la sostengo en brazos, tiemblo tanto que tengo miedo de que caiga.

Para seguir la investigación he tenido que mudarme al Capitolio, tengo una enorme casa en una zona residencial, su tamaño solo sirve para sentirme más solo.

No puedo dejar de recrear la última vez que vi a Katniss. A penas acabábamos de volver del hospital, Katniss no quiso que su madre viniera a ayudarnos con el bebé, recuerdo que la llamó por teléfono para decirla que habíamos llegado. Tras la llamada, se acercó a mí, que miraba embelesado a la pequeña en mis brazos, tan blanda, tan bella, tan frágil. Me abrazo y me beso los labios dulcemente.

-Es tan perfecta…- recuerdo que murmuró, con esa mirada de infinito amor, esa mira nueva, su mirada de madre, que yo estaba tan impaciente por ver.

Sonreíamos, no dejábamos de sonreír con aquella paz, con aquella dulzura infinita, desde el mismo instante en que Freesia llego al mundo.

Recuerdo que Katniss se sentó en el sillón porque le dolía la espalda, había tenido un parto largo y difícil, que en muchas ocasiones me hizo pasar verdadera angustia. Verla padecer sin poder ayudarla había resultado de las experiencias más estresantes de mi vida. Recuerdo la última vez que la vi, acurrucada, con su pelo negro trenzado, como siempre, cayendo sobre su pecho. Con los ojos cerrados, y la expresión de agotamiento.

Subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de la pequeña, besé su cabecita y aparté la sábana de la cuna, para acostarla allí. Me extrañaba que Katniss no subiera, pues era la primera vez que acostábamos a nuestra niña. "Seguramente se ha dormido" pensé, y la tumbé sin darle más importancia, la arropé con delicadeza y observé con intensa emoción como respiraba, como acercaba su manita cerrada a la boca, y los movimientos que hacía con los labios, como si succionara. Me pregunté si tendría hambre, pero me parecía una crueldad despertar a Katniss para que le diera el pecho, así que decidí dejar que ambas descansaran.

Bajaba las escaleras impregnado del olor dulzón de mi bebé, que parecía impregnarlo todo, y con la tibieza de su cuerpecito pequeño todavía radiando en mi pecho, donde la había apoyado contra mí. No podía ser más feliz, era imposible, no había nada que deseara que no tuviera en ese momento. O quizá sí: deseaba coger a mi mujer en brazos, llevarla a la cama, arroparnos con las sábanas y descansar abrazados. Ciertamente también deseaba volver a hacer el amor con Katniss, pero estaba claro que aquello debía esperar… Y lo cierto es que todavía no sabía cuánto.

Cuando llegué al salón vi el sillón vacío y se me borró la sonrisa de la cara. "Debe estar duchándose" pensé, pero no escuchaba agua caer. Abrí todas las habitaciones pero no la encontré en ninguna de ellas. Me asomé al patio, tampoco estaba. No podía dejar sola a mi niña en casa, así que no supe qué hacer "¿Cómo iba a marchase así Katniss, sin avisar? ¿Podía haber ido a comprar algo?" el corazón me latía a mil por hora. "Vamos cálmate" me dije "habrá dejado una nota" me dirijo al sillón donde se había dejado caer en busca de un pedazo de papel, y me quedo helado al ver una cosa bien distinta:

En el sillón, solo y abandonado, se encuentra nuestro anillo de compromiso.


	2. Capitulo 1

Después de tres semanas de investigaciones en el Distrito 12 sin sacar ninguna conclusión, deciden que me traslade al Capitolio y tengo mi primer entrevista con el departamento de investigación del nuevo Capitolio.

El detective, llamado Michael End, da vueltas en torno a mí mientras se rasca el mentón. Debe de tener en torno a los treinta años, de mi altura y complexión, el pelo de un color tostado y los ojos oscuros, tiene un aspecto vivaz y desenfadado, parece capaz de tratar cualquier tipo de tema, por grave que sea, con divertimento, y eso me irrita.

-Señor Meelark, como usted comprenderá yo no estoy aquí para decirle lo que quiera oír- tiene una libreta en las manos, trata de escribir detalles de mi relación con Katniss pero hasta ahora no creo que haya podido apuntar mucho.

-Oiga, si toda su hipótesis se basa en que mi esposa se ha fugado, no tengo nada que decirle, ¿quiere que me invente problemas conyugales para usted? Es ridículo- el hombre resopla, yo jugueteo con su tarjeta, sentado frente a la gran mesa de nogal de su despacho, no sé cómo El nuevo Capitolio ha tenido el valor de designar a este hombre para el caso.

-Solo le pido que busque en su memoria, ¿depresión pos-parto? Es una opción, las mujeres pueden llegar a hacer cosas realmente extrañas tras un parto- el hombre se lleva un dedo índice a su sien y empieza a moverlo como si removiera en círculos el aire.

-¿Insinúa que mi esposa pudo volverse loca?- inquiero, notando como la rabia bulle por mi cuerpo.

-Es una forma de exponerlo…

-Ya se lo he dicho mil veces, no teníamos problemas, ¿comprende? No entre nosotros. Y mientras usted pierde el tiempo conmigo, alguien hay fuera tiene a mi mujer, y no voy a seguir tolerándolo- me levanto decidido a marcharme, cuando el detective me intercepta y entonces no puedo soportarlo más.

Puede que tenga más o menos mi estatura, pero yo soy más fuerte que él. No tardo ni medio segundo en estamparle contra la puerta y hundirle la tráquea con mi brazo.

-No quiero oír ni una palabra más, ¿de acuerdo?- siseo- Buscaré un detective privado. Déjeme en paz- le suelto empujándole contra la mesa y abro la puerta, entonces me vuelve a hablar, con la voz ronca.

-¡Espere por favor!- dice con urgencia -Tengo los informes del doctor Aurelius, a la señora Meelark se le diagnosticó fobia infantil, me consta que llegaron a inspirarle verdadero pavor lo niños.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- me doy la vuelta, atónito, dispuesto a volver a arrojarle contra cualquier cosa, no soporto más la ira que crece en mi interior.

-¡Escuche, tengo los informes aquí!- con manos temblorosas veo como saca unos papeles con el sello de Hospital Central del Distrito 4, donde Katniss era tratada por el doctor por ansiedad- por favor, mírelos, hable con el doctor, es cierto.

Cojo los papeles de mala gana, y los leo por encima con horror. Realmente Katniss no mostraba ninguna inclinación por los niños, de hecho, apenas se relacionaba con Annie y con su pequeño pero, ¿pavor? ¿Miedo? ¿Fobia? Eso es imposible, no puede ser.

-Señor Meelark entiendo su enfado y su impotencia, pero créame, soy detective, y le aseguro que hasta los mejores matrimonios se ocultan cosas- le miro con odio.

-El mío no.

-Mire, podemos hacer dos cosas, ignorar que a su mujer le pasaba algo, o ser realistas, en su mano queda.

.

A veces hablo con el bebé. Sé que es ridículo, pero hablar con Fresia me relaja. Le cuento como es Katniss, como nos conocimos, incluso canto algunas de las bonitas canciones de Katniss para ella. Fressy me mira con dulzura, incluso me sonríe, como si confiara plenamente en que podré traer a su madre de vuelta pero, ¿cómo? No lo sé, todavía no lo sé, pero podré hacerlo.

La pequeña tiene unos horarios muy estrictos, y yo me ciño a ellos, su rutina es mi única rutina. Aunque de momento me desenvuelvo bien, me han asignado un psiquiatra, el doctor Rustle, que hace las veces de cuidador de ambos. Es un hombre viejo, serio y cortante, tiene el pelo cano y la nariz aguileña, se limita a preguntarme por mi estado de ánimo y hacerme pruebas. Me medica y me vigila, también detesto a este trabajador del gobierno, pero no me queda más remedio que pasar por el aro.

Por las mañanas me despierto entre sudores fríos, así que tomo el primer tranquilizante del día con leche y unas galletas que no me saben a nada. Le doy su primer biberón, la acuno, y la baño con delicadeza. Al poco tiempo vuelve a dormirse mientras mira con pasmo las lucecitas que un proyector musical dibuja en el techo de su cuarto.

Hoy Fresia cumple dos meses, he desconectado el teléfono, no quiero que nadie me felicite hoy y mucho menos responder preguntas incómodas. A pesar de mis esfuerzos porque nadie nos moleste, alguien llama a la puerta. Para mí sorpresa es Gale, que nada más verme me da un abrazo breve y fuerte, lo cual se me hace realmente extraño porque Gale y yo nunca hemos pasado de estrecharnos la mano.

Katniss y él no hablaron durante más de tres años, pero un buen día él cogió el teléfono y llamó a casa, a partir de entonces ambos mantuvieron algún contacto, incluso nos visitaba cuando iba al Distrito 12 a ver a su familia. Todos estos años ha sido soldado del nuevo Capitolio, se dedica a mantener la seguridad en los Distritos, según dice las cosas no están tan calmadas como nos parece siempre hay "ovejas negras" ciertamente nunca me ha interesado saber exactamente qué es lo que hace.

-He venido en cuanto he podido, lo siento, lo siento mucho ¿cómo ha ocurrido? ¿Se sabe algo?- resoplo y le ofrezco un café.

-Nada.

-En realidad ya sé que no ha habido avances, espero que no te importe, pero digamos que estoy informado- Gale tiene la mirada desenfocada, realmente parece muy afectado- Joder, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- me encojo de hombros- qué pregunta tan estúpida- se pasa las manos por el pelo, con desesperación- no sé qué decir.

-Tranquilo- pongo la cafetera y aspiro el aroma profundamente- ¿te importa que sea descafeinado?

-¿Bromeas? Estoy como un flan.

Sorbemos el café, lo tomamos en silencio. Gale no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, tiene un tic en el pie, me doy cuenta de que quizá sea el único que me haga sentir que no estoy tan solo.

Veo que intenta buscar algo que decirme, y lo cierto es que casi siento alivio cuando escucho a Fresia lloriquear, sin embargo Gale se pone azul. La única vez que vio a Fresia fue en el Hospital, un instante, y supongo que ahora todo es demasiado trágico como para mostrar su afecto sin desmoronarse.

-Ahora vuelvo- digo, descartando que él fuera a venir conmigo, sin embargo se levanta, decidido, y me sigue.

Fresia hace ruiditos y mueve las manos, la tomo en brazos y la beso la cabeza, meneándola un poco.

-Eh… tranquila- susurro, la mirada de Gale me molesta más que otra cosa, realmente me hace sentir muy desgraciado. –No pasa nada cariño…- no sé qué la ocurre pero en lugar de calmarse empieza a gemir de esa manera que anuncia el llanto. Miro su pañal pero no está sucio, y todavía no le toca comer, así que imagino que necesita, necesita a su madre.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Gale con inocencia, pero no soy capaz de contestar. Noto como empiezo a temblar, no puede estar pasándome esto delante de Gale- ¿quieres que la coja yo?- asiento, intento pronunciar un sí, pero no lo consigo.

Gale es notablemente más grande que yo, sobre todo desde que trabaja en Defensa, tiene unos brazos tan enormes que afirmaría que la tecnología hormonal ha tenido algo que ver con eso. Está claro que para Fresia los músculos solidos como una roca no son nada cómodos.

Abro el armario y cojo el jersey de Katniss, el que llevaba durante el parto, envuelvo a Fresia en él, que ahora llora desconsolada. Aspira su aroma, Gale la mece con torpeza y consigue que se tranquilice. Como ya estoy mejor vuelve a dejarla en mis brazos. Cojo su biberón de agua por si tiene sed, y bebe un poco. Me sorprende ver cómo los ojos de Gale se llenan de lágrimas, se marcha al baño y después vuelve al salón con los párpados enrojecidos.

-No voy a salir de aquí hasta que se resuelva esto, me niego- dice, con convicción. Me siento en el sillón con Fresia en los brazos, la distraigo con un gatito lleno de espuma, que maúlla cuando lo aprietas.

-Tengo que reconocer que tú puedes ayudarme más que nadie- le confieso, y le cuento la hipótesis del detective. Él se asombra.

-Estabais más unidos que nadie que haya conocido jamás, si no te contó algún problema fue por no preocuparte, seguro- asiento, aunque ya tengo dudas de todo.

-Quiero hablar con el doctor Aurelius cuanto antes, pero no podrá atenderme hasta el viernes, es decir, en dos días…

-¿Y qué harás estos dos días?- resoplo.

-Tengo que seguir entrevistándome con el Detective.

-Oye, no quiero alarmarte, pero seguro que pensamos lo mismo respecto a esto: es un secuestro- doy la callada por respuesta, mientras me concentro en los ojos grises de mi pequeña –sabes, en todo este tiempo, no he dejado de ver muestras de odio hacia el sinsajo y la revolución. Si sigo teniendo trabajo es porque sigue habiendo gente a la que le gustaría que todo fuera como antes.

-¿Pero quién podría haber esperado tantos años para esto, y por qué?- inquiero, Gale estira las piernas y se restriega la frente con la mano.

-Peeta, en realidad habéis pasado muchos años vigilado- le miro de hito en hito.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira yo no quería, insistí, por mí hubierais estado bajo vigilancia toda la vida, pero hace un par de años se consideró que no era necesario y que podíamos retirar la vigilancia- empiezo a sentir de nuevo la cólera bullir en mi interior- no me mires así, tienes que entenderlo, era por vuestra seguridad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos años hemos estado protegidos por el gobierno? ¿Protegidos de qué?

-Bueno, no es que hubiera una amenaza con nombre y apellido pero… en el Distrito 13 se salvaron todos los partidarios de Coin, y Katniss…

-No es posible- me esfuerzo por no chillar porque Fressy ha vuelto a dormirse- ¿me estás diciendo que Katniss estaba en peligro y no nos dijisteis nada?- Gale me mira con verdadero arrepentimiento, mientras yo me exaspero más y más.

-Oye Peeta, tienes que reconocer que no era recomendable decirla algo así, si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubierais tenido a la pequeña- le sostengo la mirada durante unos eternos segundos, miro a Fresia, que duerme agarrándome el meñique. Observo sus largas y oscuras pestañas, tan rizadas como las mías, su piel pálida con ese aspecto tan nuevo y suave, su nariz diminuta, su forma de mover la boca, casi imperceptiblemente, entre sueños.

-De acuerdo, no voy a discutir contigo, pero a partir de ahora no quiero secretos- me levanto del sillón dispuesto a dejar a Fresia en su canasto, quiero tenerla cerca.

-Hecho, te contaré todo y a partir de ahí, encontraremos a Katniss- Gale me mira con decisión- ¿puedo hacer una llamada?- inquiere, y yo asiento. Le escucho hablar con claridad con quien debe ser su jefe de departamento, tras colgar, se acerca a mí, quedándose a un palmo de distancia, entonces me estrecha el hombro- me quedo contigo, me han asignado como tu agente personal de protección, llegaremos al final de este asunto.


End file.
